


Trains and Dogs

by clarkjoekent



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Wingman Gai, Dogs, M/M, Modern Konoha, Painter Shikaku, Teacher Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi is forced to take the train to commute to work due to a bike thief. He decided to make good use of his time and practice his drawing. A man covered in paint catches eye and he falls head over heels. He didn't realize however, that the man in question is actually a famous painter in Konoha.Naruto rarepair week 2020 Day 3Prompt: Any AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Trains and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I got lost in the idea of messy painter Shikaku and Kakashi being enticed by dogs and muscles.

Kakashi takes the train for half of his commute and then he walks the rest of the way. Usually he rides his bike but the neighborhood bike thief chose him as his newest victim.

It takes an hour between all the stops and another hour to walk because someone put a pet store right in his way, he had no choice but to look at the dogs for adoption.

Two hour commute to get to his school on time, to teach his young students the magic of reading, it was killing him

The only saving grace for him on the whole trip is watching the people on the train. The second day he decided to bring a sketchbook and try his hand at drawing people. There was a man with a dog in a backpack for one day. The next day someone was wearing a neon yellow dress. The third day however he saw him.

He was disheveled and covered in dried paint, hanging onto the support rail for dear life. His dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with some pink flecked in it. The color matched the paint on his clothes.

Kakashi had to force himself to look away. After his last relationship he doesn't need another fun time. He needs someone who will love him. Although now that he thought more about it, maybe Train Guy was an opening to that.

He opened his sketchbook, trying to be nonchalant about drawing this guy. Kakashi got his face done just before his stop. He sighed and closed his book. He couldn't be late. Drawing a hot guy on a train wasn't a good enough excuse.

The next day, Train Guy was on it again, this time in a clean outfit, still pink in his hair, sitting.

Kakashi got a chair closer to him and started drawing again. He was having fun, busy working in the paint in his hair when he noticed the guy moved. He wasn't in front of him any more. Instead he was standing again, holding onto the rail.

He gave his seat up for a pregnant woman. Kakashi smiled and added "sweet" to his pros and cons list on dating Train Guy. The only problem now was Train Guy was standing over him. It was hard to draw him now.

Kakashi went to close his book when he heard a deep voice.

"Not bad."

Kakashi looked up to see Train Guy smiling at him. He saw the picture. Kakashi's face lit up and he was trying to come up with a good excuse. The man's voice was so deep and beautiful. He couldn't make a coherent thought because of it.

"Uh thanks. Sorry I should've asked." Was all Kakashi could come up with.

"I've seen you on here all week, drawing. You're good. Are you an artist?" The man was still smiling. He looked so menacing before, Kakashi thought he was unapproachable. He had to erase something off his list later.

"No I'm actually a teacher." Kakashi laughed, he wanted to be an artist but he liked teaching more. It didn't help that his best friend was also going to school to be a gym teacher. Gai convinced Kakashi to go to school with him.

"Still an honorable profession." Train Guy winked and Kakashi felt his heart flutter.

"Are you a painter?" Kakashi wanted to punch himself for asking something so stupid but he wanted to hear him talk more.

"Yeah. I do massive portraits of animals." Train guy reached around and pulled a phone out of his back pocket. He opened up his pictures and showed Kakashi a picture of a stag, it looked royal.

"Holy shit."

Train Guy looked at him funny and laughed. "Thanks."

Kakashi's stop was coming up but he didn't want the conversation to end. "I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way." He wanted to know Train Guy's name so bad, he might as well go first.

"Nara Shikaku, nice to meet you." The man held his hand out and Kakashi shook it. For such a tough looking guy, his hands were soft.

Kakashi exited the train, his heart full and his head empty. He was on cloud nine for the rest of the day. He was going to ride the train home but Gai offered to drive him instead.

"Have they caught the guy who stole your bike yet?" Gai asked as they walked up Kakashi's apartment steps. He let them both in and began making dinner. It was Kakashi's turn.

"Not yet. I don't mind taking the train."

Gai looked at him with disbelief. "You hate taking the train, you say it's too loud, too crowded, and too long of a commute."

"Yeah and then I found use of my time. I draw." Kakashi pulled his sketchbook out of his bag and passed it to Gai. Gai thumbed through it before laughing.

"There's a few pictures of the same guy. Is he a regular on the train too?"

Kakashi blushed and mumbled under his breath. "I saw him the other day and he looked nice to draw."

Gai laughed harder, "Kakashi has a crush, so he's okay with taking the train."

"Shut up Gai. His name is Shikaku. He's a painter."

Gai got quiet. Kakashi almost thought he died from laughing. " _THE_ Shikaku? The one that owns that Gallery by Ichikaru's?"

"I guess I don't know. Why do you care?"

"He's only the biggest painter in all of Konoha! Come on Kakashi you can't be that far behind." Gai got his phone out and searched the name Nara Shikaku. He flashed the picture of him to Kakashi. "This guy?"

Kakashi grabbed his friend's phone and zoomed in on his photo. The scars, the dark hair pulled into a ponytail, his eyes. "Yeah that's him."

Gai took his phone back and smiled. "Guess what we are doing tomorrow?"

"Going to his gallery?"

Gai nodded and grabbed the bowl of rice from Kakashi's hands.

Gai spent the night and so they could wake up on time and go. Kakashi put on black pants and a dark green sweater. Gai told him to get rid of the mask he usually wore, so Shikaku could see his smile. Kakashi rolled his eyes but listened to his best friend.

They made it to the Gallery before it got busy, Gai claimed that usually on weekends there are lines out the door to get in. It was clear why as soon as they walked through the entrance. They were face to face with the painting Shikaku showed him on the train.

The next pieces were deer related and then there was a few dogs in the mix.

"I'm surprised you didn't know about him before." Gai laughed when Kakashi got excited, looking at a particular large dog painting.

"I don't really look at art. I don't have time." Kakashi huffed. He didn't really go out but now he was curious about Shikaku's other works.

"I'm glad you found time today."

Kakashi turned to see a smiling Shikaku. Today his hair was paint free and down.

"Ah well I uh, thought I should see all your other works. Since you only showed me one." Kakashi tried to regain his composure.

Shikaku laughed. "I'm sorry I should've given you more." He turned to Gai and Kakashi swore he saw the Nara frown. "Who is this gentleman?" Shikaku was smiling again.

"I'm Maito Gai." Gai held out his hand and they shook.

"Ah you are the gym teacher at the high school. My son tells me all about you."

"Your son? Oh Shikamaru! Yes, he's an unenthusiastic child. Tells me every day he hates doing laps." Gai laughed.

"I know, he takes after me. I never did anything in gym class either."

Kakashi wasn't paying too much attention to their conversation. The word "son" was busy echoing in his brain. He's married then.

"Well I'll let you get back to viewing. I'm around if you have any questions." Shikaku winked at Kakashi and walked away.

"He has a son?" Kakashi hissed at Gai, who just looked amused.

"He is divorced, I wouldn't encourage this if he was married." Gai raised an eyebrow at his friend before turning back to a beautiful painting of a bulldog.

They walked around the whole gallery, still Kakashi didn't see anything pink. Maybe that piece wasn't done yet. He echoed the thought to Gai who nodded towards the Nara.

"Ask him." Gai shoved his friend a little, encouraging him to talk.

Kakashi slowly approached Shikaku and waited until he was done speaking with a particularly rich looking couple. The Nara turned to him and smiled. His damn smile made Kakashi's stomach do flips.

"I noticed you had a lot of pink on you, is that from a new painting?" Kakashi tried to not sound so embarrassed. 

"Yes it is. Did you want to see it? My office is just upstairs." Shikaku didn't wait for Kakashi's answer, instead he grabbed his hand and led him through he crowd and up the stairs. His "office" was just a massive room covered in paint, canvas, and tarps. "It's right over here." Shikaku let his hand go and Kakashi almost pouted.

He looked at the canvas Shikaku uncovered and almost died. It was a painting of a pug puppy, it's stomach and nose were a soft pink. Shikaku looked proud of himself for rendering Kakashi speechless.

"Who is the model?" Kakashi wanted to pet the painting.

"His name is Pakkun, he's a foster we are caring for. Most of these dogs are fosters."

Kakashi hated living in his apartment, it didn't allow any pets. His house growing up was full of dogs and cats, really whatever his dad could get his hands on.

"I love him." Kakashi smiled. Shikaku's face got pink, matching the darker pinks in the picture. Kakashi didn't miss the soft blush that covered the painter’s neck and face. _Pro, full body blusher_.

"You like dogs huh."

"Love them, just can't own one because of where I live but, one day I will have a whole pack." Kakashi dreamed about having several dogs running free, destroying his new home.

"If you want, you can always come by and see the foster dogs we have." Shikaku scratched the back of his neck.

Kakashi's brain short circuited. _Was he asking him out on a date? Inviting him over already?_ "Sure."

Shikaku grinned and led Kakashi back down the steps. "Maybe after you come over we go out for dinner. I want to know more about you." Shikaku was still red.

Kakashi squeezed the Nara's hand and nodded. "Sounds like a date." They exchanged numbers and soon Kakashi and Gai were out the door.

"So?" Gai looked at his friend expectantly.

"We have a date, and I have his number." Kakashi waved at Gai.

Gai hugged his friend. Kakashi told him about the dogs and the huge pug painting.

"I'm still not sure if I'm ready for a full relationship but I do like him a lot." Kakashi shoved some noodles in his mouth. They stopped off at Ichiraku's for dinner.

"Go for it. What else is there to lose? You are young! Embrace your youth!" Gai was getting loud. Kakashi laughed.

"If you say so. You're picking up the pieces if this fails."

"I'm always there to pick up the pieces." Gai tutted and continued slurping his noodles. Gai had a point. Kakashi's last relationship broke him, if it wasn't for Gai he probably wouldn't be here. "As far as anyone is concerned Shikaku is so far removed from Ibiki, he's safe."

"True." They finished eating and went home. Gai nearly tripped over Kakashi’s bike by the door. 

“They found it!” Gai pointed at the bike.

Kakashi inspected his bike and then decided to bring it inside. It won’t get stolen again. With his bike now back in his possession he no longer took the train. He felt bad because he liked seeing Shikaku but now he could sleep in a little longer. 

He wasn’t expecting to get a text from the Nara so soon. During his lunch break his phone went off. Gai snatched the phone from Kakashi’s desk before he could see it. 

“He said he missed you on the train this morning and he’s free on Saturday if you wanted to come over. They got a new puppy.” Gai smiled and passed the phone back. 

“Nosey.” Kakashi looked at the text before typing a response. “Looks like I’m going over to his place on Saturday.” 

Gai gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

* * *

Kakashi woke up on the day of the date and it was raining. He didn’t want to ride his bike and Gai was away for a track meet. He had to call and cancel. It hurt dialing Shikaku’s number and telling him he had to move it to another weekend. He was looking forward to seeing him and the dogs again. 

“I’m really sorry but it’s raining and I can’t make it. I only have a bike.” Kakashi hated to cancel. 

“What’s your address?” Shikaku sounded muffled on the other end. Kakashi weighed his options. 

“The Jonin Apartments.” It was a notorious complex, there were horror stories from old tenants that made it to national news. 

“Got it.” Shikaku hung up. Kakashi texted Gai to tell him about the change of plans and all Gai could send back was a row of crying emojis. They could always reschedule. Maybe later. He didn’t understand why Shikaku hung up. _Maybe he was upset?_

Kakashi got his sketchbook out and started to draw Shikaku from his memory of last week. He got to the Nara’s hair before he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock, Gai wasn’t supposed to come home for another few hours. He got up and opened his door, not expecting Shikaku standing on his doorstep, an umbrella in his hands. 

Kakashi was still in his pjs. It was too late to hide so he had to embrace it. 

“Uh Shikaku what are you doing here?” 

“I have a car.” Shikaku smiled. He looked like how he did the first day Kakashi saw him. A tight black shirt, jeans and covered in paint. 

The alarm went off in Kakashi’s head. “Oh you're picking me up.” 

Shikaku laughed. Kakashi felt like an idiot. He moved to let Shikaku in while he went to get dressed. He chose his casual clothes and quickly texted Gai telling him the date is back on. When he came back the Nara was flipping through his sketchbook.

“Okay we can go, sorry for the wait.” 

“Kakashi these are really good.” Shikaku held up the sketch of the guy and his backpack dog. “I can’t do people, at all. It’s why I stick to animals.” 

“I used to take anatomy classes in high school.” Kakashi was used to Gai telling him his work was good. He definitely liked hearing that someone like Shikaku loved his work.

“Do you paint?” Shikaku closed the book and stood up. 

“Not really. I like it in theory but I can’t control the paint like I can with charcoal or a pencil.”

“I’m the opposite. I like letting the paint go free. The only thing in my life I can do it with.” Shikaku’s eyes looked sad. 

“Maybe you can teach me how to paint like you?” Kakashi was interested. Especially if it meant being near Shikaku. 

“Only if you teach me how you draw people.” Shikaku’s smile was back and Kakashi felt lightheaded. The teacher nodded and they left his apartment. 

Asuma was smoking by the machines on the first floor. He was a fellow teacher. Kakashi can sometimes hear explosions going off a few rooms over, or Asuma shouting about atoms and the periodic table. “You found him.” He nodded to the painter. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Of course he told Shikaku where he lived. He was wondering how he figured it out. They made it to the parking lot, soaked to the bone no thanks to the umbrella.

Shikaku had a very nice car, it wasn’t super flashy but it looked expensive. “Why do you take the train?” 

“Oh this is Shikamaru’s car. I got it for him because he likes to wander around with his friends.” Shikaku started the car up and took off. “I don’t mind the train.” 

“How many dogs do you have?” Kakashi needed to know what to expect. 

“About 12. We have 4 cats, 2 bunnies and a plethora of deer.” Shikaku turned off the highway. 

“Deer?” 

“Yup.” Shikaku turned again and they were soon near a farm. Shikaku parked and he passed Kakashi the umbrella again. The rain had let up a little, as they rushed to the painter’s porch. Shikaku unlocked his door and let Kakashi in. His son and a few friends were in the living room playing video games. 

“Ah dad, why are you bringing a teacher in here?” Shikamaru asked his father, dread written on his face. 

“I told you, if you didn’t get your grades up I’ll force a tutor on you.” Shikaku winked at Kakashi. 

“Dad no please.” 

“I’m joking. He’s here to see the dogs and have dinner.” Shikaku waved at his son before grabbing Kakashi’s hand and pulling him towards what Shikaku called the dog room. 

“Yeah like that’s all you’re doing.” Shikamaru shouted after his dad. 

The Nara opened the door and Kakashi got an eye full of all the dogs. They looked so cute, Kakashi wanted to cry. 

“All of them are fosters?” 

“Not really, a few are our own.” Shikaku walked in front of Kakashi and called all of the dogs. They bounded right towards Kakashi, knocking him down to the floor. “Guys come on don’t kill him.” Shikaku tried to pull some dogs off but they were ruthless. 

“It’s okay, really. If this is how I go out then it was a pleasure.” Kakashi was laughing so hard he had tears forming. Eventually they eased off and Kakashi was able to breathe. Shikaku helped him up. 

“They are all extremely friendly.” Shikaku motioned for them to sit at the table on the farthest side of the room. Once they sat down Kakashi was able to take the whole room in. It was fairly large, windows lined the light green walls. Kakashi watched as a few deer sprang into view, some munching on the wet grass while others seemed to have fun jumping around the massive back yard. 

Shikaku watched the teacher with fondness. Kakashi wasn’t used to the attention. 

“Is this a family farm?” 

“Yup, 6 generations. We are known for our deer and medicinal herbs. That green house holds most of them.” Shikaku pointed to the giant greenhouse. “Our neighbors, the Yamanaka family, use our green house in the winter for their more illustrious flowers.” 

Kakashi knew about the Yamanaka clan. They owned every flower shop in Konoha. 

“My family used to own a farm. They also had hundreds of dogs.” Kakashi sighed. 

“Well you are more than welcome to come over and pet all the dogs here.” Shikaku patted his knee and the pug he was currently painting got onto its hind legs, waiting to be picked up. The painter passed the dog over to Kakashi and he melted.

They spent hours talking about dogs and their lives. Shikaku has no art degree, he decided to get an agricultural degree for the farm. He hated painting until Shikamaru was born. He painted his room and put little deer along the bottom. His ex-wife persuaded him to keep it up. From what Kakashi can tell, their divorce was mutual and they still respected each other. He opened his gallery when Shikamaru entered high school and he wasn’t expecting the huge following he got. 

Any money he makes, he gives it to wildlife organizations and shelters. 

“Shikamaru paints too. He bought the car and he wants to fund his college. He’s going into politics.” Shikaku made a face and Kakashi laughed. The sky got dark and Kakashi knew this day would have to end. Pakkun was asleep on his lap. 

Shikamaru came into the room and asked his dad if they could order food. Shikaku looked at Kakashi and right on time his stomach made a noise. While waiting for the food Kakashi snuck into the bathroom to text Gai. Some enthusiastic emojis and words of encouragement gave Kakashi the energy to finish the date. While he loved it, this was the longest he spent with someone other than Gai or his students. 

Shikamaru ordered bbq for dinner, Shikaku and Kakashi ate outside on the porch. The fireflies dancing around outside of the screened in porch offered a peaceful ambiance. The cool breeze was soothing to Kakashi’s hot face. Shikaku was showing him so much attention, he didn’t want to embarrass himself. 

“Where do you paint?” Kakashi didn’t see any paintings so far and he thought he’s been

In every room of the house. 

“Usually outside. Easier to clean up.” Shikaku stood up and took Kakashi to a small room off of the porch. It had easels and paint lined along the walls. One canvas was facing outside. “It was raining so I set up here.” 

Kakashi looked at the strong brush strokes, purples and greens covered the white expanse. Shikaku stood behind him while he admired the work so far. 

“I’m doing a family of deer, they poke their heads out every once in a while.” 

The teacher liked the way he combined unusual colors. Kakashi looked at Shikaku and grinned. “You get more paint on you than you do on the canvas.” 

The Nara laughed. “Shikamaru says the same thing. Sometimes I forget about having a brush in my hand or I just wipe the paint off on my clothes. I have ruined multitudes of shirts with paint.” 

The painter led Kakashi back to their spot and then to the kitchen to clean up. 

“I’ll take you home now if you want?” Shikaku put the dishes in the sink and turned to Kakashi. 

“Sure, I have papers to grade.” Kakashi smiled at the painter. 

The drive home was comfortable. Shikaku got Kakashi to talk about his hobbies and how he and Gai met. 

“He’s a year older than me but we were in the same classes. My dad got me into the school early. Gai didn’t like being second in the class under me so he kept challenging me. By the time we got to college we were calling each other brothers.” Kakashi explained. He introduces Gai all the time as his brother. It felt better that way. Best friend didn’t seem to cover their relationship. 

“Inoichi is like that with me. He’s a little more reserved than Gai but I have brains and he has the beauty.” 

Kakashi looked at Shikaku and laughed. “If he’s prettier than you maybe I don’t want to meet him.” 

Shikaku laughed. “So I’m pretty huh? I can’t wait to tell Inoichi. He’s going to be so upset.” 

The teacher blushed, not realizing what he had said. It was true though. Shikaku was very angular. His scars were distinguished and he had a large broad chest. Kakashi has been dreaming about resting his head against it and sleeping to the sound of his heart beat. 

The rain finally let up enough so they could walk outside without getting drenched. Shikaku walked with Kakashi up to his level and stopped at his door. 

“Thanks for picking me up, I had a lot of fun. I love all of your dogs and soon you are going to regret letting me come by to pet them because I will come by everyday.” Kakashi wasn’t lying. 

Shikaku smiled and grabbed Kakashi’s hand. “Any excuse to have you over.” 

“Of course I liked your company too. The dogs just sealed the deal that’s all.” Kakashi didn’t want Shikaku to think he was only there for the dogs. 

“It’s okay, I get it.” Shikaku smirked, sending Kakashi’s thoughts away. “Maybe next weekend you can come by and see them again.” 

“It’s a date.” 

“Maybe next time it won’t rain and I can take you out on a real date.” Shikaku got a little closer and Kakashi felt his heart pick up. 

“As long as I’m with you I don’t care.” Kakashi was speaking the truth. Shikaku’s breath hitched. He chuckled and kissed Kakashi’s forehead. 

“I feel the same.” 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Shikaku, pushing his face into his chest. Taking a moment to remember how he feels, smells, and the sound of his heart beat. Shikaku reciprocates. 

They stand in front of Kakashi’s apartment door just holding each other. Neither man wanted to end it. Unfortunately Kakashi had to pull back, he really did have a massive stack of papers to grade. 

Shikaku lifted Kakashi’s chin and kissed him softly. “A promise for later.” The Nara winked. 

“A promise.” Kakashi blushed and watched the man leave. His heart was already longing for the next date. He waited until Shikaku was gone before he went inside. His phone has been going off non stop since he got home. He rolled through the typical texts from Gai and got ready for bed. Grading papers wasn’t in the cards tonight.

Right before he turned his phone off he got a text from Shikaku. It was a picture of the dogs all at the door, waiting for him to come back. 

“We miss you. See you soon xx.” 

Kakashi held his phone to his chest and smiled. He really does love this man. 


End file.
